Hatsuharu Yamashita
Hatsuharu Yamashita is a and the Captain of the 11th Division of the Gotei 13. He used to serve under the late Kenpachi Kuufuku. Appearance Hatsuharu appears as a man of who is in his early 30's, he has an toned, but mostly unassuming build, being slightly lanky in appearance, he has short, unkempt brown hair and dark green eyes. Hatsuharu has rather long but sharply defined facial features, having a sharp jaw and a lose nose. As a Lieutenant, Hatsuharu used to wear the standard Shingiami Shihakushō along with his Lieutenant's badge, which he only wore on formal occasions. He now wears his normal Shihakushō along with his Captain's old Captain's Haori, which is rather battle worn and rugged due to it being passed down through the various 11th Division Captains. Personality In complete contrast to his squad's stereotypical behaviour, Hatsuharu seems to be a very level headed and calm, if not slightly strict individual, he is respectful to many of his peers and even his direct subordinates, seeing them less as his colleagues but more as his friends, even managing to casually joke with them every now and again. His calm personality is an anomaly among his fellow 11th Division members, who all completely revel in combat while Hatsuharu only does so after he has been in battle for a fair while, generally acting relaxed and cool headed in many situations that would cause others to act in a more agitated or anxious state. Despite his occasional annoyance at his Division's rowdy behaviour he understands and accepts the core philosophy of the 11th Division. Out of his squad Hatsuharu has a particularly strong friendship with his Lieutenant, Akihiko Kuroki, knowing the Lieutenant from his early years as a Shinigami, Hatsuharu has raised Akihiro almost like a brother, both taking care of the Lieutenant when he was in trouble as well as teaching him everything he knows and allowing him into the Gotei 13 in the first place without attending the Shinō Academy via unknown means. The two of them are practically inseperable friends, with Akihiko admiring Hatsuharu as a Shinigami and friend while also following the Captain's orders with no question out of respect, while Hatsuharu admires Akihiko's enthusiasm but also worries about the Lieutenant getting himself in a dangerous situation. Hatsuharu also has a solid friendship with the Lieutenant of the 3rd Division, Kana Enodoriko, being her friend since he first became a Lieutenant, Hatsuharu's strangely level-headed attitude along with Kana's amiable personality allows the two to connect rather well, both of them being able to poke fun at each other flaws without the other taking offence. In combat, Hatsuharu at first retains his level headed and relaxed demeanor, usually not allowing his opponent to rile him into a fit of anger, however, usually during an intense battle, Hatsuharu does start to become more like that of his Captain, becoming excited and claiming that he enjoys fighting, often with a wide grin accompaning his claim. His fighting style also changes somewhat with his personality, going from a methodical and slow fighting style to a more active and frenzied style of fighting, changing his normal slashing maneuvers to quick jabs and cuts. However, despite being potentialy reckless at times in battle, Hatsuharu is able to communicate with his allies and act as an effective team player, albeit being a slight loose cannon while doing so. Powers and Abilities : While he was a Lieutenant, Hatsuharu already had an incredibly amount of skill and knowledge in the art of Zanjutsu, being on the most accomplished Zanjutsu users out of his Division, after his promotion to Captaincy, Hatsuharu had managed to hone his skills to a masterful degree, becoming truly skilled practitioner in the art of Zanjutsu. Hatsuharu's skill in Zanjutsu allows him to easily fend off powerful opponents with just it's use alone, allowing his to effectively combat most opponents with just his sword skills alone. Hatsuharu generally uses Zanjutsu in two distinct styles, which he tends to exchange during battle, his first fighting style is that of a simple, methodical style of sword fighting which encompasses strong, forceful blows that come from relatively simple angles, his strikes ranging from slashing to thrusting while being able to effectively counter any strikes that come his way, his second style of fighting emerges after Hatsuharu gets more excited about fighting, going from his slow and calm fighting style and instead focusing on energy filled movements paired with a lot of haphazard jabbing and cutting attacks which strike at unusual angles. Enhanced Strength: Hatsuharu, being both a Captain and an experienced swordsman, also has a rather great deal of physical strength, which allows him to put behind an ample amount of force and power behind his attacks while keeping enough strength to effectively fend off against equally strong attacks that his opponents deliver. In the past he has been able to match the strength of Vasto Lorde level opponents along with naturally strong Togabito's without much stress on his part. : Despite his main preference of fighting laying in Zanjutsu, Hatsuharu does have a surprisingly good amount of knowledge and skill in the art of Kidō, mainly due the nature of his Zanpakutō. However, while Hatsuharu certainly is able to use Kidō spells that are at least low or mid level in power, he prefers not to use them commonly due to his preference for swordplay. : Hatsuharu's skill in Hohō is rather good, being able to effectively keep up with his peers without too much trouble or strain, which also allows him to effectively dodge attacks that may come his way and keep up with even speedy opponents. : Being a Captain of the 11th Division of the Gotei 13, Hatsuharu boasts of a rather great amount of Spititual Power, matching the Spiritual Powers that most average Shinigami Captains have, however, Hatsuharu's level of Spiritual Power is a lot lower than his Captain's rather massive amount of Spiritual Power, despite Hatsuharu being able to more acutely control his. His Reiatsu is light red in colour. Zanpakutō Ansatsu Burēdo (暗殺ブレード, "Assassination Blade"): When sealed, Hatsuharu's Zanpakutō takes the form of a normal Katana with a red hilt and a rectangular tsuba. *'Shikai': It's release command is "Stroke". Hatsuharu's Zanpakutō does not physically change in any noticeable way, seemingly appearing as if nothing has happened. As a Lieutenant, Hatsuharu rarely used his Shikai due to the prejudice over Kidō type Zanpakutō's in the 11th Division, however currently, Hatsuharu doesn't have any qualms over using his Shikai in any situation. :*'Shikai Special Ability': Ansatu Burēdo is an Illusion-Type Zanpakutō, the main ability of Hatsuharu's Shikai is to negate the sense of touch of anything or anyone that the blade comes in contact with, meaning that it is useful for both parrying attacks and carrying out surprise attacks. Ansatsu Burēdo's ability makes the opponent feel as if there isn't a blade at all, even in the blade is in sight, causing the opponent to falter while they're attacking or defending. The nature of the Zanpakutō also makes it possible for Hatsuharu to strike down enemies without them even knowing of his presence. *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Stats Appearances The Dark War Arc *''Dark War: Escalation'' *''Dark War: Intensification'' *''Dark War: Culmination'' The Chiaroscuro Arc *''Chiaroscuro: Annihilation'' Category:Stylx Category:11th Division Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Captain Category:Former lieutenants